


The Boy With The Thorn In His Side

by frenchlouiskink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Harry, M/M, Model!Louis, photographer!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchlouiskink/pseuds/frenchlouiskink
Summary: Harry Styles, the shy photographer with physical and mental scars who is easily persuaded into jobs simply for the money meets big time model Louis Tomlinson who has everything but isn't quite sure what he needs.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I had this prompt for a while and decided to turn it into something. Thank you so much for the read! I hope you enjoy!

For majority of Harry’s life, he knew that he wanted to be a photographer. At seventeen he had saved up from his job to buy himself a real camera after two years of borrowing the art departments for completing photography assignments. Art and music had always interested him, his ultimate goal was to get a career out of what he loved to do. Ideally he had always wanted to be a wildlife photographer but nothing qualified him for that due to the fact he had never seen anything but the rainy streets of London. 

It was in his last year of high school his older sister pointed out a small online retail business based in London who were seeking to employ people- Harry sent through a photography portfolio and was asked for an interview in return. He decided if the pay was good and it was a long term thing, he wasn’t going to go to university. He spent a whole year taking photos of pretty girls and boys in clothing, something he hadn’t seen as particularly interesting beforehand was the thing that helped launch his career. Soon enough the brands sales completely skyrocketed and Harrys name was being thrown around behind the scenes, enough so that he opted out of university to pursue the offers he had been getting.

Harry’s career was heavily directed towards the fashion industry, from magazines to runway photography. The higher up he went the more uncomfortable he felt- like he had been caught in updraft completely by accident. Harry was a shy person, he was anxious and self-conscious which was majorly due to the incidents he faced as a child that left him with large scars on the left side of his face; one running from his cheek over his lip and the other going down his forehead and sitting above his eyebrow. His right eye was a significantly lighter shade of green as he was blind in one eye which was something Harry was able to work around. Unfortunately his career working with models seemed to only highlight his differences.

And now, he was hired (influenced by a massive pay check) to shoot for a Calvin Klein campaign that was all about individuality. Individuality of the models he was shooting, that was. He had already worked with stars like Gigi Hadid and Troye Sivan with some ‘new’ and ‘upcoming’ models thrown in the mix for the campaign. One of the higher profile models being Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis was really quite stunning if Harry said so himself. Louis had come on to the scene quite rapidly, the boy had become Instagram famous before he even stepped foot into the industry. One shoot with teen vogue and the next thing you know Louis was being asked to be one of the first male models to shoot with Victoria’s Secret. He was known for continuously breaking gender roles with what he wore and what photo-shoots he agreed to do while still being able to fulfill the traditional male model roles or simply be the eye candy on some girls arm. 

Harry admired his work, though he wasn't exactly excited to meet him due to his reputation.


	2. Wildflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this off for sooo long but here we go! thank you so much for the read!!!

To start off with, Louis and his team were late. Louis strut into the room about an hour and a half late at least, sitting himself in the makeup chair without a word to anyone. Harry had taken a glance around the room and met the eye of the makeup artist whom he’d worked with before and would consider his friend- Lou- who just shook her head and gave him a look as if to say ‘don’t take it too personally’. 

Harry caught the eye of the model through the mirror and the blue eyed boys gaze got the photographer flustered, immediately after the boy got up and dropped his robe to reveal his tanned skin only clad in tight Calvin Klein briefs. 

Harry carefully averted his eyes from Louis and instead squinted into the camera; despite only having vision in one eye Harry only thought of it as a minor disadvantage at this point in his career. It was at least twenty minutes with nothing but the sound of the flash going off, Harry watching Louis through the camera and taking picture after picture as Louis seemed to know exactly what he was doing, smiling and throwing flirty looks towards the camera.

That was when Louis stopped and rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his hip and looking directly at the camera which made Harry glance up properly to see what was wrong. 

“Do you even know how to be a photographer?” Louis spoke, his voice clear that he wasn’t too pleased.

Harry stumbled over his syllables at first, his cheeks tinting red at the obvious insult Louis threw at him in front of the crew who had been quiet this whole time.

“Well you don’t seem to know how to direct people properly. What do you want me to do? Any feedback?” Louis spoke rather patronisingly, interrupting Harrys previous mumbles. 

Again, before Harry had the chance to even open his mouth Louis scoffed simply at the surprised look on Harrys face. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this, you obviously don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t want to work like this.” Louis spoke, raising his voice as if he was talking to everyone in the room before walking away from the setup, grabbing the robe and going out the fire exit that led to the backlot. 

Did Louis actually just leave? Harry glanced around, panic rising in his chest as everyone in the room seemed to avoid looking at him and he figured no one knew what to do either. Harry stood there for a few moments; he couldn’t lose one of the most important models in this campaign. With that in mind, Harry immediately went towards the fire exit.

Upon opening the door was Louis stood close, the satin robe hugging his body and he glanced at Harry with a lit cigarette in his hand. Harry let out a sigh of relief, closing the door behind himself and looking at Louis who was looking back at him expectantly. 

“Louis- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you I just thought you were doing really well. I’m sorry, I know I should speak up and do my job properly.” Harry spoke quickly. 

He felt a sense of shame and embarrassment from the whole ordeal and that was evident enough in his voice for Louis’ face to soften. There was a long pause after that and Harry stood there watching the model.

“It’s alright” Louis spoke simply. 

Harry stood there for a while before he realised that’s all Louis was going to come up with.

“Are you going to continue the shoot?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Louis gave him a short nod.

Harry nodded slightly himself, standing idle before Louis gave him a look and Harry realised he should let him be and promptly returned inside.

Another five minutes passed before Louis returned inside and everyone remained silent- including Harry. Louis took off the robe before returning in front of the setup where his demeanour changed and Harry could easily tell he was putting it on for the camera. Remaining silent, Harry finished the shoot.

Harry thanked Louis when he figured he had enough and the other simply walked off to change. Harry thanked those around him too, packing up his equipment. He was heading out to his car with his bags when he heard fast footsteps behind him and he glanced over his shoulder only to see a now fully clothed Louis moving to catch up with him.

“Hey, Harry” Louis breathed, his pace matching Harrys as they walked to his car.

“Louis?” Harry said softly, slowing down to a stop as he looked over the smaller boys soft features. 

“Look- I’m... sorry” Louis sheepishly spoke

There was another small silence before Harry offered a friendly smile.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.” Harry said but Louis shook his head and waved his hand as if to dismiss it.

“I was a dick to you. I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” Louis said “I wanted to know if I can take you out to dinner to make up for it?” Louis asked

Harry stood there a bit surprised at the offer, was it a date? A friendly thing? Oh god, this had never happened to him before. Dinner with a model?

“Oh..I-uh, yeah...” Harry spoke, nodding before clearing his throat. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” He said.

‘Okay, cool… You can follow me down if you’re keen on going now?” Louis asked

Harry nodded as he was rather hungry.

Louis then turned and made his way to his own car, Harry going and putting his equipment in the backseat of his. He got in and waited until he noticed Louis’ car pulling out of the parking lot.

They ended up in some place in central London where it was already dark and everything was lit by streetlights and signs. He got out and went over to meet up with Louis who tugged him inside some fancy looking restaurant where they were let in and seated right away in a private booth. The perks of being Louis Tomlinson, he guessed.

Harry spent a few moments taking in his surroundings, the place was dimly lit and you could only hear a faint murmur from others in the restaurant- the table was jet black with and he was trying to figure out if it was glass or not until he heard Louis clear his throat in an obvious attempt to grab Harrys attention.

“Nice place, isn’t it? I come here all the time.” Louis said softly, picking up a menu they had been left with.

“It’s quite something. I hardly dine out anymore.” Harry said and mimicked his actions.

Louis only glanced up at him and smiled at him from behind the menu.

Harry spent time reading over the menu and he had never tried before so he decided to settle with something that sounded like pasta. 

“I’m sorry if I made a bad first impression.” Louis spoke up, making Harry raise his head again.

“I’m just used to photographers telling me how great I look and how great I’m doing.” Louis added with a slight laugh “And you’re a bit different.”

“Yeah, I’m just shit at working with people. Even though that’s my job. I feel like if I shout at you what to do and how you look people in the room will just want me to shut up.” Harry said, smiling a bit which caused Louis to laugh.

“Of course not, it’s what people expect. Maybe you’re too shy for your job.” Louis said

“You think?” Harry said, he was well aware he was rather shy and quiet but it didn’t take him long to warm up to people. 

They were interrupted to order their food which they did so rather quickly.

“So...” Louis drawled, smiling and resting his chin on his hand as he watched Harry “Tell me about yourself, Harry.” 

Harry sat there quietly as he thought, he could easily tell that Louis was studying his features with gentle eyes though Harry knew why that would be. Instinctively, Harry turned his head to the side where his scar wasn’t so prominent and he wondered if Louis was going to ask about it.

“I love photography.” Harry spoke and turned again to look at Louis, smiling. “Always have, I think I always will. I love films too, film making and being behind a camera I guess. I loved people like Andy Warhol and Annie Leibovitz in high school and now here I am, I’ve been taking photos for the same magazine as she did.” 

Harry took another pause, thinking about how he wasn’t exactly the most interesting person.

“How about you?” Harry asked instead, earning a small shrug from Louis.

“I’d say I like my job too. It’s pretty fun; I mean it’s a dream really. I’m lucky to be where I am and what I’ve got.” Louis said 

Harry only nodded slightly though he could tell Louis’ words weren’t heartfelt and he seemed somewhat vacant. Like he’d said this a million times, and he wondered if he actually liked his job- he was too nervous to ask just in case he came across as invasive. 

"Anything else I should know about you? You're not into anything strange like taxidermy?" Louis spoke

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little dead animal stuffing every now and then." Harry spoke with a smile "No i'm only kidding. I live alone and pretty much do puzzles all day or hang out with my cat."

"Wow, you're really living." Louis said with a laugh 

They sat here in comfortable silence for a little until their food arrived and Harry was pleased to find out it was in fact pasta. He started eating immediately and he focused all his attention to the food as it was probably the best thing he had tasted in a long while which came down to Harry eating nothing but takeaway and noodles every night.  
Harry glanced up at Louis once he was done, having a few sips of his drink as Louis had an amused smile on his face. 

Harry smiled sheepishly as he watched Louis cut up pieces of meat and eat it rather slowly. 

“I think that was the best pasta I’ve ever had” Harry spoke up 

“Yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m sure we can come back again sometime.” Louis said softly

Harry smiled and nodded at that. He felt accomplished, like he’d successfully made a friend. Louis then put his utensils down once he had finished his meal and his eyes met with Harrys again. They tended to have silent moments where neither of them could think of what to say but they wanted to stay in each other’s company which Harry was more than okay with. He’d never felt more comfortable in silence, especially since whenever he met Louis’ eye the boy would always smile at Harry as if he had just made him laugh.

“I should get going.” Louis said softly, checking the time on his phone. 

Harry nodded and they both stood. Harry aimlessly followed Louis as he went and paid for their meal much to Harry’s dismay. 

As they made their way out of the restaurant Harry immediately saw white flashes. At first he thought it was his vision until they stepped outside where there was a chorus of people shouting Louis’ name. It frightened him at first because he wasn’t used to being subjected to the camera and the blinding light of a dozen cameras all going off at once. Harry already only had vision in one eye as it was and the fact that he was being blinded by the bright lights at night in the dark had him beginning to panic and he could feel his chest tightening. He was quickly becoming lightheaded and hadn’t managed to take two steps out of the door before he felt a smaller hand take his own- presumably Louis’ and guide him. He stumbled a bit as he followed where he was being led, his eyes on the ground as he breathed erratically and even as they reached the private car park he could hear people shouting for them still.

“Harry? Breathe” Louis spoke, putting his hands on his cheeks 

Harry glanced up at Louis from the ground though he could still see white spots in his vision from the bright lights of the flash. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Deep breaths” Louis spoke gently, beginning to lead by example as Harry watched him.

Harry took a while to calm himself down with slow breathing, feeling Louis rubbing his back and telling him that everything was okay. Usually he hated being in a situation where someone would have to comfort him like this but Louis was so gentle and sweet with his words it genuinely made him feel better though now he just felt exhausted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise that they would be there. I should have used the back exit.” Louis said quietly

Harry blinked a bit and shook his head as he looked at Louis.

“No, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry.” Harry breathed “Thank you for tonight Louis.”

“Really, I’m sorry about everything. I hope you’re okay.” Louis said warily

“I’m okay. Really. Thank you- I should let you go.” Harry said

He smiled gently at the other boy before making his way to his own car, he was tired. He felt as though he had ruined Louis’ image of him plus he just felt embarrassed. He didn’t want to come across as shy and he didn’t like being so vulnerable and emotional. He didn’t want people to pity him like they always do when they look at the scars on his face. He just wanted to feel regular.


	3. Neon Nights

Harry didn’t hear from Louis for a while after that. 

For a few days after their outing pictures of them flooded social media and Harrys followers increased tenfold when they discovered he was the mystery guy holding Louis’ hand. Louis looked somehow amazing in every picture, his high cheekbones and his pretty blue eyes whereas Harry was there looking as distraught as ever in picture after picture. It was even more embarrassing than he could imagine.

Then there was all Louis’ fans divided on whether they were dating and weather Harry was worthy of Louis or not. The majority spoke no; Harry was either too ugly or ‘oddly attractive’ and he knew what they meant by that. It hurt him a lot if he had to admit it and he kept himself hidden away in his apartment like he had been shunned from society and would never see the light of day again. 

To rub salt in the wound Harry spent those first few days going through photos of Louis he had taken, picking the best ones and emailing back and forth to people before he had to re-touch them. Not to his own will as he thought Louis was perfect in every photo it just came with the job. As much as this ordeal was a high point for his career and the exposure he was receiving it was very much a personal low where he was taken back to his teen years of being at the peak of his insecurities. 

Harry had to continue with his work obligations of course which was only one more model and a day or two working on her photos until he was done and rewarded with another rather large pay check. He couldn’t complain about the work he did but with nothing else lined up Harry stay at home and listened to the saddest songs he could possibly relate to. 

That was until his phone vibrated for the hundredth time (due to Harry selectively ignoring his sister’s messages and calls) sometime during the afternoon. It was a text message from an unknown number and Harry read the opening line of ‘Hey, it’s Louis’ which was really the last person he would have expect to get a message from.

‘Hey, it’s Louis. Sorry I had trouble getting your number but it turns out my manager already had it. I was wondering if you wanted to get together again sometime. Maybe somewhere less public?’ 

Harry wasn’t going to reply to that quickly as he didn’t want to seem desperate, though mere moments passed and he picked up his phone again. He couldn’t help it, he was interested in seeing Louis again after what happened.

‘Hi! It’s okay, sure I’d like to see you again. Maybe you can come over to my place instead?’ He sent

Was that invitation too forward? He didn’t want Louis to think he was inviting him over to have sex. Within moments he got a reply from Louis who seemed more than happy and Harry gave his address and Louis gave a time he was free though he insisted it be as soon as possible. With that in mind Harry spent the entirety of the next day cleaning up his apartment; making it light and open instead of smelling like sadness. He showered too.

Soon enough Louis was in his small apartment complex knocking on the door and Harry scrambled around making sure everything was in order before opening the door and letting him inside.

“I don’t know how you climb those stairs every day. I reckon you should invest in an elevator.” Louis chimed

“It’s only two flights of stairs.” Harry laughed

“Two flights too many if you ask me.” Louis said, smiling as he took off his coat and was lead over to the couch.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head, sitting himself down on the couch beside the boy.

“I’ve decided to let the guest choose the movie. It’s definitely not because I do whatever it takes to avoid making decisions.” Harry spoke with a small laugh.

“Of course.” Louis hummed, glancing around Harry’s small living room in thought.

“What about suicide squad? That was a good movie, watched it recently it was pretty good.” Louis smiled

“Oh, no. That movie was awful.” Harry spoke in protest, causing Louis to gasp.

“Are you serious? It was a fun movie! And Harley Quinn… I mean…” Louis spoke dramatically before wiggling his eyebrows

“Oh, you’re one of those people” Harry spoke with a laugh 

“I am? You’re the one hating on a great movie because you think you’re better than everyone else.” Louis said

“Please, that movie was awfully edited, the plot didn’t even start until half way into the movie because they were too busy giving characters wacky introductions and even then there were massive plot holes with no connection between the characters before they -“ Harry spoke quickly only for Louis to shove his chest lightly.

He was confused at first, only to see Louis’ eyes crinkling up as he laughed a rather loud laugh. In turn that made him smile because seeing the boy light up like that was contagious and it genuinely made him feel good.

“I get it, you’re a nerd. I bet you watch movies for the cinematography, you probably love foreign films too.” Louis giggled

“Mostly French films.” Harry spoke with a smile “But hey, if you want to watch a good movie American Beauty is one. Cult classic, good imagery.” 

“You’re so pretentious” Louis spoke, smiling fondly as he watched Harry get up to put the film on.

Harry put the film on before returning to his spot beside Louis where the boy immediately leant into his side. Surprisingly, the both of them were quiet throughout the film despite the quick glances and gentle touches as they shifted around. 

“I don’t get it.” Louis spoke once the credits had started rolling “I mean, I get the whole imagery thing and the acting was great but I just… Don’t get it.” 

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be the deepest movie. I think it’s about like, dealing with happiness and dysfunctional people and families.” Harry spoke softly

“It just made me feel weird. It was pretty though.” Louis spoke with a smile “And I didn’t realise all I had to do was bring up movies and it would make you talk so much.” Louis added

Harry grinned and shook his head though it felt nice to be getting to know someone like this. Harry hadn’t felt this good in a while, talking to Louis lifted his spirits. 

“Did you want anything to eat or drink? I’m sorry I’m so unprepared.” Harry spoke softly

Louis shifted in his spot before taking his phone out and checking it. 

“I’m in the mood for ice cream actually. I think I know a place that would still be open.” Louis chimed and jumped up from the couch.

“Well.. I can’t say I’m not tempted.” Harry spoke slowly before shrugging “Why not?”

Louis had smiled his cute crinkly smile as Harry went and put his shoes on before he was being dragged out of his flat barely being able to lock the door properly. It took them a while only because Louis could have /sworn/ it was around every street they turned down, but it gave Harry something to laugh about. When they went inside, the parlour was deserted and quiet.

“What would you like, Styles. My treat.” Louis hummed

“Mm, the strawberry looks good. I’ll get that.” Harry spoke slowly 

Harry stood quietly as Louis recited their orders, paying for their ice creams before Louis lead them over to sit on stools that faced looking out the window.

“Thank you.” Harry spoke as he took his ice cream cone and started to eat it, watching as Louis started to eat his elaborate ice cream out of a small cup instead.

“For an ice cream parlour, it’s a bit spooky.” Louis spoke, his eyes gazing intently at his ice cream.

Pink emulated off the Louis’ face from the neon sign that sat right above the window they were currently at and reflected off the slick, wet pavement below from the rain still a few hours before.

“Awfully quiet.” Harry spoke in agreement

“Like they knew we were coming.” Louis spoke, his eyes flickering up only to meet Harrys.

Harrys smile spread across his face, dimples prominent as he tried not to giggle into his ice cream. He felt giddy, like something was blooming in his chest from being here with the model.

They sat in silence once again as Harry ate his ice cream, watching as Louis finished and checked his phone like he had somewhere to be. 

“We should get going.” Louis spoke softly

Harry nodded, wiping his mouth and slipping off the stool before following Louis out to the car. The drive back was silent but comfortable, the soft and quiet hum of the radio as the heater slowly warmed up the car until it came to a stop outside Harrys apartment complex. 

“Thanks for the ice cream.” Harry spoke softly as he slowly took his seat belt off.

“It’s okay. I hope we can see each other again soon” Louis said 

Harry only smiled and nodded, sitting there for a few moments because he was reluctant to leave. Louis was rubbing is thumb against the steering wheel until suddenly he saw the boy lurch forward and felt his lips press up against his own.

Harry hesitated for a few moments before kissing Louis back gently, leaning into him as he brought a hand to rest against Louis’ cheek. Keeping his eyes closed as they kissed slowly and sweetly for a few moments, their lips moving together before things started to heat up quickly. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth as he could feel Louis’ hand trailing up his leg. 

“Wait, wait, stop” Harry spoke quickly, pulling away once he felt Louis palming at his crotch. He put his larger hand over the boys to stop him.

They sat there in silence, looking back at one another as Harry assumed Louis was waiting for an explanation. All there was was mindless chatter from the radio.

“I’m sorry. I should go.” Louis said, pulling away completely.

Harry hesitated and watched as Louis looked down at his lap.

“I’ll see you later, Louis.” Harry said, getting out of the car. He glanced behind himself once he reached the door only to see Louis drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how long chapters should be or where to end them, I find it hard to transition it feels like it moves so fast. I hope you don't find this too boring & im honestly trying to make my writing better !. Thanks so much for the read!! much appreciated :-D


	4. Close To Me

Harry saw Louis holding hands with another guy, another model, somewhere in LA thanks to social media. He didn’t want to know the details. He didn’t understand what happened between them, he didn’t know if there was anything there to begin with. It hurt a lot.

It was a formal event, he had been told. Harry wore a simple plain black suit with a black shirt underneath with the buttons slightly undone since he had never been one to feel completely comfortable in formal attire. He decided on taking his sister so that he wouldn’t feel alone and uncomfortable- he owed everything to her anyway and promised to help her network.

“I haven’t been to an event like this since prom.” Gemma spoke from the bathroom

“Except this time you’re going with someone who won’t leave you for your best friend.” Harry spoke, ducking into the bathroom to see his sister applying red lipstick.

“Very funny.” Gemma deadpanned

“Yeah, c’mon hurry up. I just want to get it over with.” He said and sat down in the living room.

He rubbed his palms against his thighs as he sat there patiently until Gemma appeared in front of him.

“Don’t think about it too much, you’ll be okay. We’ll go, pretend to be fancy for a few hours then get McDonalds and watch some DVDs.” Gemma smiled

“You really know how to please a man.” Harry laughed

“Shut up, don’t be weird.” She said and pulled him up from the couch

They chat on the way there as Gemma drove, arriving only twenty minutes late to the event. They went through the back and found themselves in a room full of prestigious people; managers, models, PAs, designers and every one of the sort.

“I’m going to take advantage of the free alcohol.” Harry mumbled

“Harry, c’mon.” Gemma softly spoke, holding his arm before he could disappear through the crowd.

“What? You know I’m not giving a speech or anything. I won’t drink much.” Harry said

“Just stay for a little.” Gemma spoke

“I promise I won’t be gone for long.” Harry spoke

There was a long pause of silence from Gemma before she reluctantly let his arm go. He made a beeline for the table were a rather copious amount of alcohol sat. Harry had only managed to reach out for an empty glass before he heard a soft voice that grabbed his attention. Louis’ voice was prominent to his right, jerking his head to the side considering his vision was limited and it was a habit. He was scared about having an encounter with the model. He clutched the empty glass still before he promptly turned to attempt to worm his way back through the crowd.

“Harry?” Louis spoke softly

Harry thought maybe he could continue and pretend he didn’t hear him. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he wasn’t sure why he had become so suddenly upset. Maybe it was because he felt rejected by Louis. Maybe that if he had put out that night Louis would’ve wanted him. “Harry” Louis spoke from behind him, causing Harry to turn around slowly.

“Hi Louis” Harry spoke, his face felt hot as he flashed him a small smile

“We haven’t spoken in a while. I’m sorry – I’ve just been so busy.” Louis spoke gently Harry couldn’t quite read his tone or his face, he didn’t know if he was being genuine considering what Louis had been getting up to. He didn’t get it. He didn’t know what Louis wanted.

“It’s fine.” Harry said and shook his head

There was a short moment of silence before Louis pointed to the empty glass Harry was holding

“Did you want me to get you a drink? Or do you enjoy carrying that around?” Louis said, his tone light and playful.

Harry stood there quietly before nodding and passing over the glass. Louis took a few steps back to the table, returning back to Harry with the glass filled to the rim. Harry smiled and took the glass, having a few small sips after discovering it didn’t taste so bad.

They stood in silence again, this time it was awkward. There was distance between them and people were shuffling around. Harry was starting to get uncomfortable, not with Louis but with the crowd.

“Let’s sit.” Louis spoke, taking Harrys wrist gently and sitting down with him on an unoccupied, red, and rather expensive looking sofa. They were more secluded and Harry felt comfortable watching everyone from the side-lines. They sat, both remaining as quiet as before.

"I was hoping to run into you here. I have a few upcoming projects that I want you to be a part of." Louis spoke

Harry only nodded, taking a sip out of his glass wondering if their relationship had been reduced to strictly professional. He liked Louis, he was sweet and gentle and he always looked so soft and angelic. Plus he was fucking fit.

Though he could feel Louis’ eyes on him as he remained silent.

“Why don’t you just ask?” Harry spoke quietly 

"Ask about what?” Louis said hesitantly

Harry paused, a moment of silence passed again and Harry just glanced at the boy who seemed to understand.

“No- I uh… I wasn’t looking” Louis said

“I think I should go find my sister” Harry spoke up

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Louis spoke, in an attempt to keep the boy around

“Yeah.” Harry said quietly

“Is she younger than you?” Louis asked

“No. She’s older than me. She treats me like a child anyway.” Harry spoke gently

“Why?” Louis asked

“Guess she feels guilty.” Harry shrugged Louis nodded and Harry could tell he wasn’t going to comment on the matter.

They sat in silence once more, only until Louis was promptly whipped away by a flurry of important looking people and disappearing into the crowd with only a quick and sorrowful sounding goodbye. Harry slowly downed the drink Louis had previously poured for him. Harry sat there through most of the night, having five or six more drinks by the time his sister found him.

“Harry.” Gemma gently spoke Harry sat there with tears in his eyes, and only once Gemma noticed his demeanour she sighed softly. 

"How much have you had to drink?” She asked

Harry looked down at his empty glass and shrugged.

“Let’s go.” Gemma spoke and stood up, taking Harrys arm and helping him up before she started to lead him through the crowd. Harry rubbed at his eyes as he was lead to the door before Gemma paused and disappeared back into the crowd after mumbling about a bag.

Harry stay put as he looked down at the ground. There was a cold breeze that washed over him every now and then due to the door he was standing close to being opened and closed.

“Harry”

Harry jerked his head up, seeing Louis standing close with a concerned look on his face. Of course, it was him.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked gently, his hand trailing down Harrys upper arm

Harry nodded, he just felt positively tipsy. Maybe a little more than that.

“Are you waiting for someone? Are you getting picked up?” Louis questioned

Harry just shook his head as he looked down at the ground. “Whats wrong?” Louis asked, his hand on Harrys shoulder now.

“Nothing. I don’t know.” Harry spoke, glancing up from the ground with tears in his eyes.

“What happened?” Louis spoke quickly, his eyebrows knitting together.

Harry then let out a sob, his hands over his face as he leant into Louis and started to cry. It wasnt exactly gentle weeping, more so Harry started to sob profusely into his hands as Louis’ arms wrapped around the taller boy to offer him some comfort.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Louis spoke softly after a few moments, pulling back slightly.

“I just – I just missed you.” Harry sobbed out, his words near slurring together as he put a gentle hand on Louis’ cheek.

“You missed me?” Louis asked Harry nodded slowly.

“Harry- What’s going on?” Gemma spoke quickly, immediately taking Louis’ spot in supporting her younger brother to stand up properly.

“Im really sorry- uh, Louis. He always gets like this when he’s been drinking.” She spoke, Harry blubbering about Louis as tears continued to spill over his heated cheeks.

“He cries?” Louis asked

“I better take him home.” Gemma said

“Thanks for watching him.” She added

\-----

“You cried to him, but I’m not sure what you said. I don’t think it was too bad.” Gemma spoke

Harry was sat at the table, his head hung over his untouched breakfast plate Gemma had selflessly made for him. He felt like shit, physically, and he looked like shit.

“C’mon Harry, have some breakfast. You don’t need to sulk about it all day.” She paused, speaking again once she got no response.

“Harry. You can’t start doing this again.” She said gently

“I’m not. I’m just tired.” Harry uttered and stood up “I’m going to go back to bed. You can show yourself out whenever you want”

Harry left back to his room without protest from his sister and shut the door slowly behind him. He went over to his nightstand where his phone was sat, seeing he had a notification that Louis had messaged him. He wasn’t sure why Louis would still want to contact him. 

_I hope you made it home safely xx_

It had been sent last night, Harry assumed it was while he was sleeping.

_I’m doing well. I hope you are too. X_

\---

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous, or a little bitter. As nice as Louis was, he thought recommending Harry to be the photographer for his new Versace campaign was a bit cruel. Even if he saw it coming since Louis had mentioned it. It was well established that Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik were a thing. Dating. Harry was convinced it was all for publicity since they were both the most in demand male models out there.

Harry had been turning down jobs for a while after the CK shoot, he didn't often do side jobs with his regular shoots with the magazine he worked with.

"Harry." A soft voice spoke "Good Morning."

"Hi, Louis." Harry spoke gently

Louis smiled and took a seat beside him on the bench. They were in a little brick alley way in downtown London, the sun was slowly heating up Harry's black sweater.

"Miss me?" Louis teased.

"Definitely not." Harry hummed.

"Thank you for working on this with me. Surprisingly, you're a good photographer." Louis commented.

"Surprisingly?"

"I mean, yeah. I wouldn't recommend you just because you're my friend. That wouldn't be very fair now would it." Louis spoke

Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious, considering that was how half of the modelling industry gained their fame. Unfortunately.

"Well.. thank you anyway." Harry smiled

Louis just shrugged slightly in response, standing up and going off to get prettied up by the stylist in some makeshift seating area for the two models.

Harry set things up and spent some time watching Louis and Zayn getting ready, they seemed chatty and fairly touchy between every outfit change and change in location. He guessed that's what normal couples did, though he wasn't too happy to admit it to himself.

As the shoot came to an end, he had to stay behind and pack up his equipment.

"Hey, mate. Need a hand?" 

Harry glanced up, seeing Zayn standing somewhat close to him in his own clothes this time. God, he was perfect. As much as he resented him, his gay ass couldn't deny how striking the model was. 

"Uh- no, no I'm fine. Thank you." Harry stuttered

"Are you sure? I mean.. Louis uh.. told me you might need some help." Zayn spoke, obviously finding the conversation awkward.

"Since you're uh.. you can't see. Partially. With your eye and everything." Zayn added

Harry was a little dumbfounded, sure he couldn't see out of one eye but he wasn't incapable. Is that what Louis thought of him? 

"No. I'm fine thanks." Harry stated somewhat firmly, considering it was a little hurtful thinking about Louis pitying him. 

"Oh, okay. Well.. some of us are going out tonight. You can tag along if you're up for it." Zayn spoke

Harry stood there for a few moments before nodding.

"Sure. Ill come out." He spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee wizz I suck at updating. I couldn't think of anything to write for ages sorry if this is a shit show, I always get stumped on how to move things forward n im so unmotivated lol. Thank you for reading have a nice day pals.


End file.
